


placeholder

by thunderylee



Category: Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-13
Updated: 2008-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-05 17:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: Koyama likes to watch.





	placeholder

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck.

Koyama is tired, sweaty, crabby, all of the things that happy-go-lucky, rainbow-shooting Koyamas should not be as he trudges back to the practice room to grab his bag before finally – _finally_ – heading home. The thoughts of his nice warm bed and his nice warm cat curling up on his head have kept him going for the last two hours through the most grueling Shokura taping, which immediately followed a several hour NewS rehearsal that had him ready to forget all about member ai and shove at least three of his bandmates’ heads in the tempura fryer.

The hallways are empty due to such a late hour, but the light in the practice room is on and Koyama grumbles irritably to himself. The last thing he wants to do is converse with another human being, particularly one from his group who continued rehearsing on his own after they finished and would certainly want to grab a bite to eat with him.

Koyama doesn’t want a bite to eat. He wants to go to sleep and return to the lovely dream he was having when he woke up this morning. He isn’t sure of the specifics but he knows it involved Shige and sex, which usually made him happy for most of the day. Not that he’s _told_ Shige about them, no no, these kind of things need to stay in Koyama’s twisted imagination where they are safe from ridicule and heartbreak.

Even with those kind of thoughts in his head, Koyama still jumps when he gets close enough to hear that there are two people in the practice room, two people whose voices are unmistakably recognizable. That isn’t what surprises him, though – it’s the fact that both of them are moaning, quite rushed, like they’re trying to be quiet and failing.

Koyama considers it for less than two seconds before squatting next to the door and peeking through the crack.

“Do it,” Ryo’s hissing, stretching out on the couch with his clothes on but unfastened, one leg bent to accommodate the hesitant man hovering above him.

“I-I can’t,” mumbles Shige, his arms wavering as they attempt to hold him up on either side of Ryo. “You’re not him.”

“Can’t you pretend?” Ryo replies, his voice a lot softer and more compassionate than Koyama’s ever heard. “We almost look alike, and you took out your contacts…”

“I know.” Shige’s sigh is saddening, automatically bringing a frown to Koyama’s face. “You’re a good friend, Ryo-chan.”

“Don’t let that get out,” Ryo says warningly, and Shige chuckles. “I’m only doing this because I get ass out of it. And you look so fucking miserable pining over him all of the time.”

Shige slowly lowers himself on top of Ryo, laying his head on Ryo’s shoulder. “He has no idea. None. I love him so much and I’m still just a child to him.”

Koyama heart aches. He wants to run into the room, take Shige into his arms, and tell him that whoever doesn’t return his feelings is clearly too stupid to be worthy of Shige’s affections, but Ryo beats him to it. Ryo, who’s done nothing but give Shige a hard time up until recently, runs his fingers through Shige’s hair and presses a kiss to his forehead, whispering something that makes Koyama’s jaw drop.

“You can call me by his name if you want.”

Shige leans up on his elbows, looking from one of Ryo’s eyes to the other before nodding once. “Okay.” He closes his eyes and breathes deeply, one hand slowly and shakily sliding up Ryo’s arm to cup his jaw. “You start it. I-I don’t think I can.”

Instead of responding, Ryo leans up to brush their lips together, muffling Shige’s squeak and extending his arms around Shige’s waist to bring them closer. Shige reciprocates immediately, like he’s been waiting his entire life for his moment and melts into Ryo, his apprehensions clearly dissipating into pure emotion.

It occurs to Koyama that he should leave. Shige would probably hate him forever if he knew that he was standing here watching like some pervert, but Koyama kind of needs his bag if he’s going to go anywhere. Quickly he weighs the options of interrupting or staying where he is until they’re done, and it’s obvious which one wins as he slumps against the doorframe and holds onto it like he’d be blown away otherwise.

Shige makes a low noise as Ryo’s tongue becomes visible between their joined mouths, swiping along Shige’s bottom lip before it’s taken lightly by his teeth. Shige loops his arms around Ryo’s shoulders and starts to move against him, just enough for Koyama to notice, and Ryo’s fingers tighten on Shige’s hips to guide him as he pushes back up.

A moan escapes Shige’s lungs and Ryo rushes to shush him, both of them giggling as one of Ryo’s hands disappears between them. Shige’s laughter is cut short as he buries his face in Ryo’s neck to cry out against his skin, his mouth doing something that makes Ryo squirm a little beneath him.

“Mm, you like this,” Ryo whispers needlessly, what with the way Shige is pushing against him and struggling to contain himself. “I’ve wanted to touch you like this for so long, Shige-chan.” His voice is deeper than normal, and Koyama figures that he’s trying to trick Shige into thinking that he’s that other guy. “I want to make you fall apart.”

Shige gasped and thrust particularly sharply, moaning a name that has Koyama second-guessing his hearing.

“ _Kei-chan_ …”

It can’t be. No, Koyama is clearly imagining things, just like he was replaying last night’s dream on the way here. Besides, even if he heard correctly, there are a lot of male names that start with Kei. It doesn’t stop him from flattening himself against the doorframe, though, hissing silently at the friction that’s starting to rise between his legs.

Ryo’s lips graze Shige’s ear. “Say my name again.”

“ _Kei-i-chi-ro_ ,” Shige groans, and Koyama’s heart stops beating.

His hand is in his pants faster than it should have been, fingers wrapping around his very hard erection as he made a fist with his free hand and stuffed it into his mouth to keep from getting caught, eyes never leaving Shige.

Ryo groans, arching up towards him, and he must have them both in his hand with the way he’s reacting too. “Shige,” he gasps, falling out of character but Shige’s probably too far gone to care, “Shige, god, I’m close.”

“Me too,” Shige breathes, barely audible, turning his face to the side where if he opens his eyes, he’d see Koyama touching himself in the doorway, watching him.

Koyama is a little surprised that the thought thrills him, making his orgasm loom in the distance much sooner than it should, moving his mouth from his fist to his forearm in a vain attempt to cover up the noises that will undoubtedly come.

“ _Kei_!” Shige explodes, stretching out the last syllable as his body jerks on top of Ryo, who’s leaning his head back and arching up more quietly.

“Shige,” Koyama whispers against his reddened skin, almost banging his head against the doorframe as he lets go with them.

An uncomfortable silence fills the air, and Koyama’s eyes pop open with the thought that he might have just given himself away. Shige doesn’t seem fazed, just a little melancholy as the reality comes back to him, who he is here with and who he’s not.

Ryo stretches and grins, sighing happily as he pokes Shige in the nose. “I think you should tell him,” he says brightly.

“Mm.” Shige shakes his head sleepily. “He will never see me as I see him.”

Ryo’s eyes flick directly at Koyama, and Koyama freezes. “Oh, I think he will.”


End file.
